Despertar
by La Innombrable
Summary: Sakura despierta junto a Shaoran y no hay realmente nada que no quiera hacer con él... otra vez./ One-shot. S/S Ligero Lemon, M por precaución.


**_Disclaimer_**: Los personajes pertenecen en su totalidad a... las CLAMP... creo... realmente no tengo conocimientos al respecto...

* * *

El tiempo a veces pasa tan rápido… un día te encuentras con un peluche que habla, y al día siguiente parece que has atrapado más de 20 cartas con ayuda de la magia.

Un día te enamoras del amigo de tu hermano y al día siguiente te encuentras con que no puedes dejar de pensar en quien parecía tu peor enemigo.

Un día tienes 10 y al siguiente tienes 20.

No tan literalmente, pero si, algo así.

- Piensas tan alto que te oigo—le dice una voz ronca, la voz que acaba de descubrir que tiene Shaoran al despertar.

- ¿Y qué estoy pensando?—se sonríe al hablar, está feliz, relajada. Está entre las sabanas, cubriendo su desnudez y más desinhibida que nunca.

- Piensas… "Shaoran estuvo tan genial que quiero hacerlo de nuevo"—responde el chico más despierto ahora, imitando la voz de la pequeña Sakura, que viéndola bien ya no era tan pequeña.

- Sí, claro. Eso era lo que pensaba, exactamente con esa voz aguda—aun cuando tratara de seguir la broma, (_porque es una broma__, ¿__cierto__?__, dios… empiezo a sentirme avergonzada__) _la voz se le quiebra un poco, se sonroja ligeramente y siente como algo tiembla en su interior.

Si tuviera la mente en blanco, Shaoran notaría que Sakura está recordando la noche anterior, y que las imágenes en su cabeza no le producen nada de vergüenza, ¡al contrario! Pero su mente no está en blanco, si pudiera ponerle color a sus pensamientos sería el rojo, rojo furioso, casi como si se sintiera violento.

Es ver como los ojos verdes de Sakura se entrecierran, como su mirada parece ligeramente pérdida y como sus labios están ligeramente entre abiertos.

No le cuesta mucho acercarse a ella, no están tampoco tan separados; le lleva menos de dos segundos el acercarse a sus labios. Y se sentiría un poco más alertado de ir demasiado rápido si no fuera por el suspiro de alivio que da Sakura cuando sus lenguas de alguna manera terminan entrelazadas.

Los pensamientos de Sakura no tenían mucha relación con lo que Shaoran proponía, en realidad había estado pensando en todo lo que había pasado para que en ese momento estuviera juntos, en las veces que se peleaban y no duraban así más de tres días antes de que uno de los dos cediera… pero en el momento en que menciono "hacerlo de nuevo" su línea de pensamientos se vio interrumpida. La felicidad que sentía por el solo hecho de estar junto a él, de saber lo que era despertar a su lado, cambio repentinamente por una tensión dentro de su cuerpo, algo dentro de su vientre pareció haber dado dos vueltas enteras, y entonces se sentía necesitada. Mientras su mente rememoraba lo acontecido la noche anterior.

Para ese momento Shaoran estaba besándola. Trataba de mantener los ojos abiertos pero al unir sus labios la tensión dentro de ella se liberaba un poco, era como una cuerda en tensión, y al ser besada, al sentir sus lenguas rozándose la cuerda se aflojaba un poco, le era imposible mantener la mirada sobre su novio.

Al lograr separarse de ella, se aclara la voz un poco para decir—Te dije que te escuchaba pensar—Sakura abría lentamente los ojos, y lo miraba con adoración, es difícil concentrarte en una conversación si te miran así, Shaoran lo piensa cada día.

- Suena bien, ya no tendré que preocuparme por decirte lo que quiero, solo lo pensaré muy alto para que lo alcances a escuchar—le responde sonriendo con la voz entre cortada por la falta de aire, y con una sonrisa. Se siente tan feliz, tontamente feliz, que no puede dejar de sonreír.

Pero aun siente la tensión, y Shaoran parece decidido a detenerse. Quizá en otro momento se sentiría bien, el hecho de no ser presionada, el que ese chico, ese increíble chico, sea lo suficientemente considerado para anteponer sus deseos a los propios; pero en realidad está tensa, está ansiosa, y si la única manera de no sentirse así es restregándose contra su novio, Sakura está dispuesta a hacerlo.

Shaoran se sonríe un poco al sentir la mano de su novia reptar sobre su pecho, siente un escalofrío agradable al ser tocado por Sakura, el simple hecho de sentir su piel, los roces tímidos… puede que sea por estar recién despierto pero todo tiene un tinte somnoliento y le parece un sueño. Quiere tomar el control pero… si lo hace probablemente se ponga nuevamente "violento". Llego a escuchar a algunos de sus compañeros hablar de sexo y de chicas, de lo que hacían con ellas. También había sido víctima de preguntas incomodas algunas veces, pero aunque hubiera tenido algo que contar no lo hubiera hecho… vivir con cuatro hermanas era algo complicado y si algo había tenido que aprender desde pequeño era a respetar a las mujeres, ¿hablar sobre su novia o lo que hacían cuando estaban juntos? No entraba dentro de sus estándares de respeto.

Siente que está pensando demasiado, quizá lo hace para distraerse porque siente una molesta tensión entre las piernas pero no quiere hacer nada, porque la noche anterior estuvo bien, más que bien, pero ahora tiene miedo de asustar a Sakura, de imponerse ante ella y que se aleje, no, es mejor esperar.

¡Pero ella no quiere esperar! O al menos eso es lo que trata de insinuarle. Mientras une su otra mano a la travesía que hacen por el abdomen del chico, siente los músculos tensarse al aspirar, y como se relajan al expirar.

- Si sigues haciendo eso, probablemente no me pueda detener—su voz suena ronca otra vez, parecida a como sonaba al despertar, pero ahora la mira fijamente, ella observa hacia abajo, donde su mano sobresale por la sabana y más abajo, donde un bulto comienza a aparecer, sería tonta si negara saber qué es lo que se está abultado rápidamente, podría ser un poco lenta para las matemáticas pero todas las demás materias se las había aprendido bien… algo había leído de ese asunto, como la sangre se concentra de esa manera provocando una erección. Se sonroja con solo pensarlo, pero admite que el saberse provocadora de eso, da una sensación de orgullo.

- Yo… no… no quiero que te detengas… no me quiero detener—suspira al hablar, deja que su mano baje lentamente, llegando al ombligo del chico y deteniéndose donde empieza a sentir un poco de vello. Armándose de valor, la deja caer más, alcanzando su miembro y tocando ligeramente la punta.

Shaoran se queja un poco y Sakura no puede evitar imitarlo. Se miran a los ojos y se quedan quietos, como si el mundo se detuviera en ese mismo instante, en donde solo pueden mirarse el uno al otro.

Esta vez es Sakura quien elimina la distancia entre los dos y lo besa, si el mundo se había detenido el segundo anterior, ahora todo se siente más frenético, Sakura mueve la otra mano hacia el corazón del chico, mientras él por fin se mueve, levanta una de sus manos y toca la mejilla de su novia, sonriéndole con ternura.

Sakura no entiende cómo puede el estar tan tranquilo cuando ella se siente como si tuviera fuego líquido por dentro. Algo se está rompiendo dentro de su cuerpo y necesita compartirlo con él, quiere que se sienta igual, quiere tensarlo como ella lo está y luego besarle para quitarle esa tensión, mientras piensa en eso mueve su mano más abajo, toma la erección que empieza a palpitar ante el toque de su mano y la empieza a masajear lentamente, Shaoran comienza a quejarse más, como si le doliera, pero sabe que no le duele porque la mano de él no deja de acariciar su mejilla, su nombre no deja de salir de sus labios, soltando entre cortadamente una frase constante: "Te quiero"

- Yo t-también—su mano no deja de moverse. Ella está sobre él apoyada sobre sus rodillas y en algún momento sus manos se juntan, están entrelazadas, tal como siempre lo han estado.

Recuerda la noche anterior. Está a punto de dormirse de nuevo, y como si todo fuera un sueño lo recuerda: llegó por la noche a su departamento, Shaoran vivía solo desde que había vuelto de Hong Kong, aquella vez que regresó, al entrar a la secundaria.

Tomoyo iba a salir con Eriol por primera vez después de mucho tiempo de ser amigos, Sakura había aceptado ir en una cita doble. Jamás salieron del departamento, cuando llegó se encontró a su novio recién salido de bañar, vistiendo únicamente unos pantalones, aun secándose el cabello y sin camisa, abrió la puerta.

No era que lo hubiera planeado, más bien todo se salió de control, un momento estaba esperando a que se vistiera en otro estaba atrapada entre la pared y el cuerpo de Shaoran, quien la besaba con bastante entusiasmo.

Recuerda haberlo saludado, y sonreído, cree que él le respondió de la misma forma. Y entonces lo había arrastrado hacia ella. _Oh… vaya_ se está sonrojando… ella lo había empezado todo… pero no había sido la única, Shaoran inmediatamente se había puesto a tono.

De ahí en adelante todo se ve borroso…

Ropa desapareciendo con rapidez, un minuto de duda al momento de perder su virginidad y luego calor, mucho calor. Y frenetismo y latidos incontrolados.

Escuchó alguna vez lo difícil que era la primera vez, aún no ha determinado como fue la suya…

Antes de caer profundamente dormida otra vez escucha la voz de Shaoran a su lado, mientras la abraza con firmeza:

- ¿No deberíamos hablar con Tomoyo y Eriol para decirles que no vamos a llegar?—una sonrisa en los labios, y el chico que ama entre sus brazos… realmente avisarle a sus amigos, puede esperar.

* * *

**_Notas:_**

JA! El primer fic lemmon que escribo... esperen... realmente no es lemmon es... lime? xD Bueno... sin importar el genero ni la dirección que haya tomado el fic, esto es un regalo para Sunako Keiko... digo... Koike. Pueden encontrarla en mi lista de fics favoritos... que solo es uno... hasta ahora... creo...

Asi que... Koike, pagame por la publicidad, =D Entre otras cosas, espero que te guste, nunca supe si al final seria lo suficientemente lemmon pero... se hace lo que se puede, al menos yo si intente hacer un lemmon...

De cualquier manera, si alguien lo lee, este fic es para Koike, pero como ella sabe compartir sus cosas, tambien es para quien lo quiera, y eso... basta de notas...

At. La Innombrable/obsessed.w/o como sea... :B


End file.
